


It's A Dirty Job

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Drabble, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, RP, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Berwald is a stripper whoops got his eye on someone in the audience. Timo takes a drunk Eduard to the strip club for his birthday.





	It's A Dirty Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old rp between my Sweden and I.

Berwald sighed, straightening his glasses as he peeked around the stage corner, out into the dimly lit club with its rainbow-flashing lights over the dance floor. Working in an adult gay club wasn't the best or most appealing job, but it paid the bills and supported his hobbies so it was worth it. The tips weren't bad either.

The tall Swede slipped back behind stage, stretching a little in his policemen's uniform. The hat he thought looked a bit silly, with it's bucket-like appearance and wide chin strap, but the ones who came to watch seemed to enjoy it.  
Hunching over, he took a cloth and shined his boots for one last time as the lights began on stage. The DJ began to talk into the mic, an excited cheer

"Aaaaannnndddd now, for your viewing pleasure gentlemen, standing at two metres and then some, your favourite Scandinavian stud ~" and the DJ continued on with a bunch of speech before Berwald strode onstage, a black leather-gloved hand grasping the metal pole. Sea Green eyes darted out across the audience, seeing many familiar faces from the night before. The British gentleman with the oversized eyebrows, scowling and scolding the blonde with blue eyes and a wild curl that said 'dude' and 'bro' entirely too much. 'Must be American' the Swede thought, as he slowly strutted along the pole's base, letting his thighs and hips touch that cool metal. The handcuffs on his hip jingled to each step, betraying even the subtlest of movements. 

Eyes continuing their journey, he saw the tall Russian and shorter Chinese man he always came along with and Berwald's best friend/worst enemy Matthias. The Dane was with his current fling, a sour-dispositioned Norwegian that the Swede had never caught the name of.

As the music pulsed, his gloved fingers crept to the freshly pressed collar of the rich blue coat covering his chest, slowly unfastening one button, then another. Soon the coat hung loose on his broad shoulders, revealing a skin tight black tank top underneath that clung like a second skin. He strode from the pole to the edge of the stage, hands grasping the shiny black leather belt holding up those uniform pants that clung to his hips and ass all too well. Slowly the belt slipped from the belt loops and was tossed away, the fastener of the band slipping open. He turned, thumbs hooked into the waistband as it slipped dangerously low on his hips, revealing vibrant blue briefs with a Swedish cross across the arse. Down, then up, flashing a mere moment's worth of the sheer cloth briefs, then back to the pole.

Eyes out again across the audience, he saw a new face sitting close to the stage, seemingly innocent violet eyes wide. Berwald smirked inwardly, though his facial expression didn't budge as he worked the pole, dominating it without being rough, submitting to it without losing himself.

Well it was Eduard’s Birthday. Who was Timo to deny him some fun? “Let’s go to a gay bar!” He hollered. Eduard, his best friend, was from Estonia and had came out not too long ago. Timo, on the other hand, was not very good with the ladies. And he always seemed to attract the weird creepy guys. 

The walked into the strip club and Eduard dragged him to the front of the stage. He wanted a good show on his birthday. On their way to the front he noticed his ex, Ivan. That ended badly. He prayed he did not see him. He had a new somebody by the looks of it anyway.

The lights came on and the music played on the stage. Timo wasn’t paying much attention until Eduard made am outlandish remark at the man on stage. “Don’t be crude Eduard!” He half scolded half laughed. The glasses wearing Estonian was already pretty wasted when they stepped through the door of the bar. Sure the Finn drank but someone had to be responsible. 

It was then he looked up and saw a flash of underwear. He blushed. He watched as the man moved his hips to the tune of the music. Was he looking at him with those blue-green eyes? He blushed more at the eye contact. He was handsome despite the scary face he had.

The two in front, both shorter haired blondes, caught the Swede's eye as he began to shrug off the coat. Sauntering toward where they lingered by the stage, his hips cocked in a provocative way as he pushed them forward, thrusting into the air a bit. The muscles of his legs and ass flexed under the tighter fitting trousers, leaving little to the imagination as the coat was slowly peeled from his frame. The blue cloth slipped down his arms, pooling around his wrists before seeming to pour onto the stage.  
Arms exposed now, the Swede focused on the white beret-wearing blonde with the irresistible violet eyes. His little glasses-wearing friend wasn't nearly as interesting, but by the red cheeks and lopsided birthday hat, he assumed it was the man's birthday. 'Oh well, might as well have a little fun' Berwald thought to himself as he slowly worked himself down to his knees, dangerously close to the duo. 

While kneeling, the giant of man hooked his thumbs into that black tank top of his, teasing as he slowly pulled it up over his well-toned abdomen. Dancing had its perks, and fitness was one of them. Berwald's body twisted as he 'struggled' with the shirt before leaning over, letting one of the onlookers 'help' him out of it. Turning his attention to the more interesting pair now in front of him, he went with his idea.

Without a word the blonde grabbed both Timo and Eduard's hands, pulling them that one step to the stage. His grasp was firm but not forceful as he placed first Timo and then Eduard's on the waist of his break-away pants.

"H'ld 'n, 'lr'ght?" he said quietly, slowly working his way from his kneeling position, wriggling oh so skillfully up until his pants hung low, still held by the two blondes. Now Berwald was down to just his Swedish flag underwear, a pool of dark blue cloth at the top of his boots. The Swede bent back with ease toward the pole, grasping it as he pulled away from the staring duo, leaving a pair of snap-sided pants in their hands.

Timo couldn’t keep his eyes off the man on stage. He kept telling himself to look away but his body wouldn’t let him. With all those rippling muscles he looked strong, and dangerous with that scary face of his, and he was liking it. His mind wondered and he was picturing himself with the sexy man on stage. Those strong arms holding, his big hands touching him all over. His hips grinding against his own. The short blonde’s daydream became more graphic as he envisioned that tall muscular man pounding into him again and again, pleasuring him with no end. He was blushing from head to toe and he could feel the warmth and tightness in his pants.   
The only thing that snapped him out of his imagination was said man. His large hands were calloused, and from this close Timo could see the color of his eyes. They were the color of the sea. He had no idea what he was doing or what was going on has he obliged and held on fast to the other’s pants. In a split second the god-like man in front of him was de-pantsed. By his own hands! The violet eyed man thought he would faint. He never kept his eyes off the well-toned man as he went back to the pole. Timo wanted more!

Eduard beside him was whistle and woo-hooing as he now had a trophy to bring home that night. He swung the pants over his head like a lasso. “ Looky what I got Finny!” If Timo were a more violent man he would have jumped his friend and ripped the pants away from his grasp. Those were his prize! He wanted the man on stage more than anything. Though he would never admit it. His anger management classes paid off though and he let it go, just giving the unnoticing Estonian a death glare.

"And now ladies and gents" the announcer called, for despite the primarily male-looking audience, a cluster of transvestites and drag-Queens were cheering just as much as the rest of the group, "Who's gonna put up a bid tonight for this Scandinavian stud, hmm? Remember, tonight all the proceeds are going to charity, so don't be shy ~".

On stage now were several men, busily giving up quite the show with provocative poses and movements. Berwald had joined them, his frame still glistening with sweat and clad in only those Swedish-Flag underwear. In the slightly better light of the stage, it was obvious that the cloth was sheer, as the yellow striping did little to cover. Those sea green eyes fell back on Timo again and again as he went through the motions of a seemingly choreographed dance.

Matthias strutted over, dragging a scowling Lukas. "Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ~" he grinned, leaning against the stage as the entertainment began a 'parade' around the outer stages of the club.

"Saw ya starin' at the Ber... so, whatcha think? Pretty nice, huh?" Matthias grinned, his speech a bit slurred from way too much alcohol already. Lukas promptly hit Matthias hard, scowling at him with seemingly blank eyes.

"Shut up idiot. Can't you see he's got better things to do than talk to your dumb ass?" the Norwegian hissed, casting Timo what was supposed to be an almost apologetic look. Matthias was soon dragged off by the Norwegian, the latter having a death grip between the Dane's legs.

The announcer called again, the music toning down but the lights still flashing. "and I've just been informed that all of these gentlemen are up for sale for the evening! We'll give ya'll a few minutes to decide, so while you get to know them a bit better, they'll be strolling around just for you!"

As the voice faded, the lights came up just a little more. Casting imagination-wandering shadows over all the right places, the small group of men slipped down from the stages and out into the crowds.

A tall blonde-haired German and someone he called 'Bruder' with platinum hair and albino-hued eyes and skin were the first from the stage. The two split after on the floor, the wide-shouldered blonde disappearing toward a corner with his military fatigues low on his hips to the squealing of rapid italian. The albino was stalking the floor, entirely way too much pelvic thrusts and mentions of 'five metres' going on. 

The next off the stage was a beautifully tanned man with a strong spanish accent, who practically floated toward another corner where angry italian erupted like the Vesuvius volcano, which the spaniard was threatened to be thrown in.

However, the Swede seemed to have disappeared from the stage, only to reappear quite literally behind poor Timo. Large hands brushed his shoulders for just a moment, warm breath spilling on the smaller man's ear, " G'nna bid on m', s'xy?" he purred, hands disappearing just as fast as they'd appeared. 

The Dane and the Swede were weird! He’d never had this much attention in his life! He watched as the men left the stage, trying to keep an eye on the tall blonde he saw earlier. He heard a thud and saw his friend Eduard passed out on the small round table and was drooling as he snored. Timo rolled his violet eyes. So much for his birthday, he’d have to carry him home later and stay with him to make sure he didn’t drown in his own vomit. He looked around losing track of the Swedish man that made him blush and horny. 

A Hungarian woman was out with her girlfriends could be heard screaming across the room. “HEY ALBINO! Get your ass over here!” One of the shyer blonde haired girls had said something about her husband not being happy. Clearly drunk, and still in a loud voice. “Screw Roddy, He left me! I wanna fuck the albino!” Practically jumping the white haired brother the trash talking Hungarian all but had sex with him right in the middle of the club floor. 

Finally he didn’t see the man in question but felt him. He was behind him purring in his ear. He blushed and frowned. He had no money to bid on the sexy man that he lusted after. This made him sad and stated in a low voice. “I-I don’t have any money left to bid.”

The Swede smirked a bit, withdrawing quite a large roll of cash from who knows where on his person. Tucking the large roll of money into the front of his blue and gold briefs, giving quite the hint as to what was underneath.

" If ya go 'nd git th's, ye'll h've m'ney. If ya win, ya c'n sh'w me a g'd t'me 'nd w' c'n b' 'v'n" he purred into the Finn's ear, fingers trailing down the violet-eyed man's slender chest. "b't ya g'tta git it w'th yer te'th."

As if on cue, the giant of a man wriggled his hips just a bit, the ultra-pale blonde hair trailing from his navel and plunging down, down, down. A fine speckling of blonde crossed his well-toned chest, just visible in the dim light of the club. It was obvious the tall man was flirting and definitely paying the violet-eyed man far more attention than anyone else in the club.

Timo blushed crimson. Not only was the Swedish god paying extra attention to him it sounded like he actually wanted him! He started panicking. "B-b-but I can't... I mean... people are watching! And, and it's your money, I can't take it! " He really did want to win but what if it wasn't enough? He glanced again at the sexy man in front of him. He was running out of time to bid, oh what the hell? You only live once! He got on his knees in front of the giant and stared, blushing at his package. He closed his eyes and and took all the money in his teeth pulling it out of the briefs. He looked up at the scary yet sexy man with his violet eyes and said after he put the money in his hands, "What if I don't win?" He frowned.

The tall Swede murmured small encouragements to the anxious and nervous Finn, fingers once again trailing along the smaller man's shoulder as he went down. A rather erotic scene was already playing out between the two blondes, a yelling Hungarian calling for the two to just get on with it already. She was flustered and riled up, whereas the albino she had ravaged was being carried to the back by a grumpy-looking duo: a violet-eyed, sour-faced man with an Austrian accent and the blonde German, who had an auburn-haired italian clinging to his ass.

"Ya w'll, Ah n'v'r git b'd on 'nyw'y" he said with a sad expression. "M'ybe ye w'll be th' f'rst t' w'n me fer a n'ght?" he practically purred, letting his not so small bulge push against against Timo as he leans over, placing his hands over the smaller man's now that they contain the money.  
"Th'n ya c'n f'nd me 'fter 'nd p'y me b'ck..." he slightly smirked then, lightly brushing his lips against the violet-eyed man's. Seagreen caught the deep purple for just a moment.

The Hungarian could still be heard shouting in the background as her albino was taken away. "Then I want to go to Fucking Austria!" She wasn't making much sense anymore with all the alcohol in her system.

Timo nodded but couldn't say anything. He felt his face get red hot form embarrassment, no, it wasn't just that. The sexy Swede had turned him on so much he felt he pants tightening. 

Even though it was just a light kiss his heart skipped a beat and he felt faint. His lips tingled and he never felt this way before. Could he be having one of these moments where it's love at first sight? Could he have found his soul mate? He got lost in the blue-green pools, and didn't realize he had walked away back up to the stage. His violet eyes moved to stare at the tall man's ass. 

His heart raced and he held onto his money tightly as the Finn waited for the bid to start.

The now irate Austrian was trying to calm her, murmuring things to her but it was obvious not much would calm her. The man who looked like quite a gentleman, rather abruptly grabbed the loud Hungarian and kissed her hard and deep right up, holding her arms firmly.

"You never normally act like a woman, now I'll show you what it means to be one" he murmured, a cheer from the nearby crowd erupting like thunder rolling in the night.

The Swede meanwhile, had strutted across the floor to the stage area. Up on the raised, flashing-light platform, the giant of a man was working a metal pole like it was an extension of himself. In complete control, yet looking like he could lose his hold at any moment, teetering on the edge of pure oblivion. Unlike a few of the other dancers, he didn't yield to the pole, submitting to it and grinding on it helplessly. Instead, the tall man ground against it like a lewd lover, strutting around it as a proud and bold lion might strut to a lioness, or a rooster to a mother hen.

"Ladies and Gentlemeeeeennnnn ~!" the announcer called, his over-expected voice rapidly drown out with a cheer. "We have for you tonight, a selection of the prettiest and downright sexiest men for you to bid on tonight! So bring those bets forward, 'cause we're starting now!"  
The announcer called off a couple names that meant little, followed by a hard bidding war for the albino Prussian between the very drunk Hungarian and a very quiet blonde man wearing glasses, accompanied by a large white animal that looked suspiciously like a small bear.

Soon enough, the now sweat-covered Berwald had taken center stage, cycling through a few downright delicious poses. "aaaaaannnnnnnnndddddddddddd here we have him, the most sought-after man of the hour! I heard there's a cutie pie out there that our silent northern stud has been taking a liking to. Can we hear it for this mystery man?" The crowd cheered, as the lights cycled through the audience, looking for the Finn.

The Hungarian stood there shocked. Had he really just kissed her?! While everyone was watching? She smirked when she regained her composure and kissed the Austrian right back. “Get your ass up on that stage so I can make you mine!” She slapped his butt as he turned around to go up on stage.

Later when it came time to bid the wild Hungarian gave up on the Albino and bid all she had on the up tight Austrian. Before she could take him home she stared at him hungrily with her green eyes.

The blonde man thought he might die from embarrassment. He blushed so red his face could have been mistaken for a tomato. At this point his friend Eduard had woken up and was cheering him on as well. All eyes were on him as he bet all the money the Swede had given him. He only wished it was enough. He was surprised when no one else bet on him though. To the Fin he was the sexiest man alive! Part of him couldn’t wait to get him home, and the part was so nervous. He didn’t know how the night would turn out.

Roderich yelped when her hand made contact with his butt. "But Erzsa, I don't work here..." he said, trying to keep a firm face to try to tell her no. However, it was to no avail as both Ludwig and Gilbert grabbed him each by an arm and dragged him off kicking and screaming. 

Gilbert grinned, "Lizzy, you won't know this stick-in-the-mud when we're done with him ~"

Berwald was busy in the back real quick, adding small touches of body oil and oddly enough, glitter, to his chest and arms. The Swede was clad in only a pair of very tight, very nice booty shorts now, made of soft leather and a pair of knee high brown boots with fur wrappings. A strap of leather crossed his chest, held shut by a buckle in the shape of a bear. A heavy-looking fur trimmed cloak circled his broad shoulders. 

Ludwig and Gilbert, meanwhile, were busy stripping and redressing an irate Austrian. Vulgarities were flying in rapid, accented German from all three of the men. It was a 'barbarian' theme night, and thus far the only one not dressed like one was the dark-haired Austrian. The German brothers were dressed to pillage in matching tunics that covered little and swirling ragged capes that looked perfect for tossing on the forest floor and just ravaging the captive upon.

About twenty minutes later the DJ called for the men to come back to the stage for their final bids. His excited voice rattled off numbers that were on a few of the dancers, but the Swede hadn't come out yet.

First up were the German brothers dragging Roderich between them. Rather than tunic and such, he was in a pair of ass-hugging, bulge-defining Levi jeans and a tshirt that clung to his sinewy form, revealing what bit of muscle the aristocratic man had. His usually slightly unruly hair was even more so now, probably from the tousle behind stage. He was thrust to the front, the albino grinning like the cat who ate the gilbird.

"Alright Lizzy ~" he grinned, cocking his hips dangerously toward the Austrian. "Either you bid on him, or I will ~"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it and want more. I'll do my best to make it happen.


End file.
